Getting stronger
by 866marluxia
Summary: (ZacxGalio) A simple story of a gargoyle wanting to get better and stronger, with the help of a good friend. Warning: Contains male/male slash, but nothing too serious. Still rated K for mild language.
**Warning: Contains small amounts of male/male slash**

Welcome to Summoner's Rift!

The team began to purchase their starting items and soon left out into their lanes, except the only two guys on the team. The Green goo monster chuckling and running around the fountain while the gargoyle just grunts softly to himself.

"Hey now, don't feel bad. I know you didn't do so well last game, but..." Zac told him.

"Bad? I pretty much fed. Two kills and 8 deaths with only 3 assists!" He groaned.

Thirty seconds until minions spawn!

"Just play a bit passive this time. I mean, you're up[ against Ahri today. You'll be fine, I promise." Zac said, now laughing. "Hey, I know what'll cheer you up!" He cheered him and inhaled deeply and inflated his gooey body into a giant ball, bouncing aroudn the fountain.

Galio chuckled a bit to him and swatted him with his wing, rolling his eyes. "Ok ok, I get it. Thanks, but I'll try harder this time." Hew said, grabbing his items.

"Hey, ladies! Hurry up or I'll come up there and blow you both up! Fishbones is getting pretty feisty today..." The blue haired loose canon, Jinx, clamored to them. Soraka was standing alongside her at the jungle camp with her and sighed, shaking her head, not amused by her behavior, but seemed to just brush it off.

"Coming!" Told Zac, deflating and running off to the jungle. Galio soon left the fountain and heading out into the mid lane, after the minions. He got up to the second base and saw the minions already fighting, but no Ahri. Galio alerted missing mid and concentrated on farming the minions. After a minute, the nine tailed fox appeared out from the bush and hit the gargoyle with her orb, bouncing it back. He grunts and fired a blast shot, missing her.

"How cute. We'll see about that." He told him, firing another orb, hitting him from the back wave. "Shall we play?" she said, soon unlocking her charm. She casts it out, but misses galio, who then countered back with the shield, absorbing some minion damage.

"Try again." He said, punching her, making her grunt. "what else do you got?" He chuckled, now having all three abilities unlocked, ready to fire at her.

"just look behind you." He sighed. Much to his shock, a giant white figure leaped out of the bushes and attacked Galio. the feline warrior, Rengar. He roared out and struck him down, inflicting lethal damage to galio. desperate, the male flashed out, almost dead, but the fox woman was determined as well. Also flashing forth, she casted her charm, hitting him and drawing him near her, finally finishing him off with her foxfire. First blood! The feline and foxwoman shared a laugh, now both going back.

"Uh oh." Zac said to himself, going back after clearing the jungle and soon spotted Galio in the fountain. "you ok?"

"Ugh, what do you think?"

"Well, listen buy a ward and some resist. I'll be right there for a gank. I do have red."

Suddenly they heard the Illaoi at top and Jinx down bottom score kills, soon approaching the fountain. the taller woman scoffed and headed back to lane, spawning a tentacle and swatting Zac. "Get moving. I'll be damned if I have another leaving champion in this fight." She said. Meanwhile the blue haired girl cackled at the two guys. "Hah, you got killed. You suuuuuuck!" She took off laughing loudly. "I'm coming for you my pretty Cait!"

"Fine." Galio grumbled, soon leaving the fountain and headed back to lane. already finding his tower at half health. "Coming right up, man." Zac said, hiding in the bush, waiting for Ahri to come back. She then appeared in lane and chuckled to see galio again.

"Back again?" He winked and taunted the male, starting to foxfire to him. Galio dodged and activated his shield and blew her down with his gusts and eye cannon attack. "Now, zac!" He cried out, but he wasn't there. He found the enemy jungler fighting with Zac and gasps. "Hang on!" He said, now with his ult. Galio swooned in and locked Rengar in his ult, bursting and killing him. Ahri suddenly appeared out of the bush and dashed around the low health men and was about to strike them both down. When suddenly a burst of health from Soraka came out and aided them both, giving them the strength enough to finish off the foxwoman. He screamed as Zac bounced in on her and killing her off too.

"Damn, that was close." Galio told Zac and helped him out, and got him to a safe spot. "Go recall, I'll be ok." "Be careful." He told Galio. Galio then headed back into lane and began farming when he heard a rustling form the bush. Not taking a chance, galio headed back to his tower to safety, but was too late. her found a strange circle and a beam aiming at him before a gunshot. He gasped and was shot down in the head, dying immediately.

"Boom, headshot!" A woman in a British accent alarmed, walking out of the bushes and scoffs over the dead male's body.

Galio felt disappointed, dying a few times in just ten minutes of the game. When he respawned, zac chuckled. "Hey, I told you to be careful!"

"Man, this is getting on my nerves."

"Look, we're going to be fine. I promise..."

Or so, they thought.

After 20 more minutes, the enemy towers on bot and top destroyed to the base, but the mid's towers remained intact. Galio called back into the fountain, groaning, now with six deaths and only 2 kills. Jinx fired off her rocket, snipping the enemy Riven and Lulu at the same time and scored a double kill. She laughed again and soon ran off for the enemy base. The others were already attacking the base, the enemy team desperately trying to repel them away. Zac then bounced back in the fountain and chuckled, hugging him.

"Hey come on, we're winning!"

"Only because everybody is doing well, but me. I suck..." He grumbled at Zac

"then forget mid and come with us. If we group, we'll win." the gooman told Galio, buying more items and leaving to assist his team. Galio then grunts and shrugged. "fine..." he only mumbled

When he arrived at the enemy's base, he found to his shock Illaoi and Soraka dead, jinx badly injured. Rengar and Riven then pounced onto her, killing her and loudly shrieks. Even with the enemy team all badly, it was all of them vs Galio

"Hey go in." Zac whispered to him.

"What?"

I'll jump in and bounce on all them. you have your ult?"

"Yes."

"good, I promise you on this..."

Galio sighed ,feeling a bit unsure, but nods. "Fine. 'He yelped, blasting into the team, and activated his shield. The Lulu Cait and Ahri skillshotting him, which didn't seem to hurt too badly. Suddenly Zac shouted and jumped in on all three and ulted them down, killing off Cait and Ahri, while Galio blew a trail for Zac to help him catch lulu, untimately killing her too. The two towers around the nexus destroyed, zac moved in for it, when he heard a rustling around.

"Raaahhr!" Rengar suddenly popped out of the open and slashed Zac down, causing him to split into four blobs.

"Hang on, I'll save you!" Galio said, also finding Riven trying to kill of the blobs "Not this time!" He shouts and flashed in between them both and ulted them both in, drawing their aggro and bursted Rengar to death and soon killing off Riven with his eye attack.

Turning back to Zac, with only two blobs left, he smiled and laughs at him. "Oh wow, and I thought you were a goner."

"Well, I knew I could count on you, Galio." He smiled and pats him on the head. "Now finish this, c'mon!" he shouted Together, the two punched the Nexus down until it was fully dead.

"Run!" Galio shouted, taking Zac's hand and moving out to avoid getting hurt form the explosion.

Victory!

Both the guys shouted and cheered on, finally securing victory. "Yes!" Zac shouted. Galio nodded to him and softly kissed the the gooman's cheek and grinned, making Zac blush a bit.

"Hey. what was that for?"

"My little way of saying 'thanks'"

"Heh, well I like it. and thanks to you too Gal!"

They both grinned and turned away the the base and headed out of the rift, Galio flying and carrying Zac on his shoulder to their fountain, when all of a sudden they were both hit by a rocket, knocking them down.

"Hahaha! You guys are such nerds, being all silly back at base!" Jinx mocked them

"Seriously?" Soraka sighed and healed both their wounds up.

"But I must admit, you came through, both of you. Illaoi told them.

the three woman then began to leave the rift back home. "well, shall we get going too?" Galio told the gooman.

"With you, of course. But on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you'll 'reward' me next time we fight together and win." Zac chuckled softly and hugged on him, holding on his back as the gargoyle took off.

"Of course, Zac. Anytime." He chuckled, and pats him with a wing, soon flying off back home. The two sighed and savored their victory, ready to get stronger and tougher together.


End file.
